Till the end of time
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: When a new enemy is unleashed, one of the more uncredited characters of FF8, things in Squall's life begin to go enormously haywire, and then it happens... For the moment, discotinued.
1. Unleashed

                                                                                  **_Till the end of time:  Chapter 1_**

                                                                Unleashed  By RenaLanford65 

            As the glasses clinked, he peered around nervously, almost anxiously.  His blue eyes scanned the faces of familiar people, of unfamiliar people.  He frowned, shaking his head, his long brown hair shaking loose.

                "Squall!"  Rinoa ran over.  "Squall!  They're taking pictures!"

                The slender girl pulled on her boyfriend's hand as he reluctantly smiled and walked along.

                But in his head, which would remain undisturbed, he was thinking…

                (Something is very, very wrong here.  Why do I sense someone evil here?  Only Balamb's allies are here.)

                "Say hot dog!"  Selphie cheered as she snapped a picture.  "Smile, Zell!  This is going on my website!"

                Reluctantly the blonde boy put down his hot dog.  He stuck out his tongue to the camera and gave Irvine bunny ears.

                (The energy is coming from over there!)

                As Squall began to walk towards the balcony, Quistis stepped up in front of him.

                "Your dance is coming up soon, Squall.  Go on, get Rinoa."  His former teacher pushed him toward the girl in blue.

                After several seconds of standing motionlessly, Rinoa pulled Squall onto the dance floor just as she had almost one year ago.

                The night progressed, the energy growing every hour.  At 400 hours, the energy appeared to be at its peak.  The dances were over and everyone was beginning to retreat to their dorm rooms when Nida locked the door after a young couple left.

                "Hey!"  A SeeD who had been going through the doors shouted as he was pushed back.  The scene caught everyone's attention.  The Quad was deathly quiet.

                "Listen to the Master!"  Seifer called, glancing at Nida.  All heads turned towards the SeeD, who proceeded to a tabletop.

                "My fellow Garden members!"  Nida began, clearing his throat.

                (Master?)

                "I think we should all give our group of SeeD's a hand-that is, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Irvine!"

                A thunderous roar of a clap began in one corner and rippled and echoed everywhere.

                "Now, now, don't ruin their ears…" Nida warned.

                (I don't like that look…what's he up to?)

                "I want them to hear of _my_ story."

                (What story?)

                "After discovering a gem of immortality and great power, I took over Seifer's conscience and now he is a pawn!"

                There were a few choked laughs.

                "I would like you, Squall, to heed my next words.  You shall be a victim of my reign of terror.  Get it?"

                (Is he pulling a joke on us?)

                "I have junctioned Seifer as my all powerful Guardian Force-for now.  I shall have Squall as my next pawn."  Nida laughed.  Still, no one seemed to be taking him seriously.

                "Since you refuse to believe me, I will demonstrate my powers!"

                Seifer dragged Headmaster Cid to the front of the room, holding his gunblade to his neck.

                (What…?)

                A loud explosion erupted as Headmaster Cid exploded, pieces flying every which way.  Matron screamed, her voice piercing all ears.

                "Let this be a lesson!"  Nida screamed over Matron.  "There's a new villain in town!"

                Crimson colored wings appeared from Nida's back and he flew away, with Seifer at his heels.

                (This cannot be good.)

                One month after Nida's coming out, Matron, after mourning for two weeks, discovered that Nida's hideout may be in a rainforest-like area called Toadstool Lake.  So off went the SeeD's who saved the world, going out to save it once more.

                **Toadstool Lake – 1600 hours**

                "Squall!  Are we there yet?"  Rinoa complained.  The 5' 10" boy sighed.  Rinoa and Selphie had been taking turns complaining the same line every five minutes.

                "No, Rinoa."  Squall tried to stay calm.

                (Where are we going, anyway?  Matron's locators show no sign of activity for miles, but she said the entrance to the hideout was near the east end of the forest.  Now we're almost in the west.)

                "Squall…" Zell suddenly bent over, clutching his stomach.

                "I don't feel good…" Selphie's face began to turn a greenish color.

                (What?)

                "Don't you feel that?"  Quistis asked.  Squall started to shake his head, but then a wave of nausea flooded over him in a rush…

                (Where am I?)

                "Hey wake up."  An unfamiliar voice said.  It was raspy, yet young-sounding, like a teenagers.

                Squall's eyes flitted open to reveal a cabin.  It was musty, dark, and damp, all the things a cabin should be.  A few windows were broken, and the door looked scuffed, as if someone had burned it, maybe out of anger.

                "I'm Torie."  A boy over by Selphie said.  He turned over toward Squall for a moment, seeing the brunette's angry expression and quickly turned back toward Selphie, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully.  'Torie' gazed over Selphie's hair, her dress, and her boots.  He seemed to take in everything, like a computer. 

                Torie had bright blonde hair that was a combination of Zell's and Squall's hairstyles, with the back being short like Zell's and the front and sides like Squall's, if not longer.  He was wearing completely black, which made his already white skin paler.  His lips were thin, like Squall's were, but they were a bright pink.  His eyes were dark, like Rinoa's, but much more duller.

                "How…?"  Zell began to arouse from his slumber.  Squall knew Zell would explode on this Torie person, so he had to keep the blonde boy sleeping.

                "Mom…give me a hot dog…with cheese…and ketchup, please…" Zell babbled.

                Suddenly Quistis screamed, waking everyone up from whatever chance they had at a good sleep.  Zell zoomed up, saw Torie, and did what Squall expected-he exploded.

                A flurry of fists flew in Torie's direction.  Cries were heard, but it wasn't Torie's voice.  It was Zell's.

                "Did you just block all of his punches?"  Selphie asked, rubbing her eyes.

                "Yeah, so?"  Squall had the feeling that Torie wasn't just some cabin boy who knew nothing.

                "I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden.  Didja know that?"  Zell swung at the air, obviously itching for another fight.

                "Oh, Garden?"  The blonde didn't seem all that surprised.  "I am so sorry.  I didn't realize…'

                Zell almost scoffed.

                "Yeah, whatever."  Squall cut off both of the boys.  "Do you know who Nida or Seifer Almasy are?"

                "Seifer…he's always by the lake in middle of the forest.  I've never heard of Nida.  Sorry."  Torie shook his head.

                "Well, then, I guess we'll leave."  Quistis was still embarrassed at herself for waking up Zell and causing all the racket she did.

                "Yes, thank you."  Rinoa said.

                "Wait."  Squall commanded sharply.  Everyone froze as Squall walked over to Torie.  "How did you make us sick?"

                "The air.  I let a bomb explode in one of the coconuts in the trees, and the smell that resulted made you all sick."  Torie replied calmly.

                "Why?"

                "I thought you were Seifer."

                (Somehow, I don't think that would affect him…)

                "…"

                "Irvine nodded at the Torie and everyone filed out the doorway, with only Squall looking back.

                The lake came into view.  Seifer was, as Torie had said, there, his eyes focusing on the center.  He turned his head, indicating that he saw the group, but he didn't budge.

                "Seifer!"  Zell began to yell.  Quistis clamped a hand over his mouth.

                The blonde raised his head.  His eyes were tired, but piercing.

                "I think he sees us."  Selphie whispered.  Squall silenced her.

                Seifer advanced toward them slowly, and for every forward step he took, they decreased.  Selphie stared, hypnotized, at the boy.  He frowned, breaking her trance.

                All of a sudden, Seifer disappeared.

                "Where is he?!"  Zell yelled, looking about for the man that had escaped without a trace.

                "Seifer!"  Squall called, throwing his head around feverishly.

                "Just give up, Squall.  We'll come back later."  Quistis put her hand on Squall's shoulder.  He shrugged it off and walked away.  Rinoa gave Quistis a funny look and ran after her boyfriend.

                "What did I do wrong?"  Quistis lowered her head and walked away slowly.

                **Platypus Road - 2000 hours**

After walking for a considerable amount of time, Rinoa turned around to face Squall.  He was trudging along silently, his eyes on the ground.  Quistis was watching him closely, her sky blue eyes running up and down his body, lingering on what was visible of his face.  She examined his features, how they were set, and copied them, although not very accurately.

                "Squall, is something wrong?"  Rinoa finally asked.  He shook his head silently.  Rinoa searched his face for a more satisfactory answer, but she found none, so she lowered her head as well and quickened her steps.

                **Platypus Road – 2200 hours**

"Hey, I think I see…" Zell turned around to where Squall had been walking.  He was gone.  "Where's Squall?"

                Quistis turned around.  "Rinoa, did you see Squall turn off anywhere?"

                "No.  Did you?"  Rinoa replied, asking her question almost venomously.

                "Not at all."  Quistis raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

                The whole group stopped.

                "He couldn't have gone far."  Irvine said.

                "Let's split up and search!"  Selphie cheered.  Even if someone important was missing, you could count on her for enthusiasm.

                "No."  Quistis said sharply.  "We cannot split up.  We'll only get ourselves lost.  We should all travel together with a partner and meet back here in one hour.  Anyone who does otherwise will be left here."

                "Buddy!"  Selphie cried, hopping on Irvine's arm.

                "Zell and Rinoa, come with me."  Quistis commanded.  Both the blonde boy and the raven hared girl trudged up to their current leader in a depressed fashion.

                After a half an hour of roaming the expansive forest, Rinoa flopped down on a nearby stone.

                "Zell…Quistis…I don't think he's here…"  She sighed, tears almost dripping out of the corners of her eyes.

                "Why would you think that?"  Zell asked.

                "Because…we're almost near the edge of the forest.  The real road is going to start in a few yards.  He's not in this part of the forest, and I'm sure Selphie and Irvine aren't doing much better.  I don't mean to be a pessimist and bring everyone's hopes down, but…I just don't think he's here…"

                "She's right."  Quistis said.  "We should head back to the meeting area and when Selphie and Irvine get there, we'll decide what to do."

                "Yes ma'am."  Zell murmured quietly.  For now, he knew Quistis was the leader, and he was in no mood to argue over her position.

                Another half hour later, the entire group, minus Selphie and Irvine, were waiting for the other two.

                Five minutes later-late, as expected-Selphie ran up, Irvine behind her.  He was tired and red-faced by the time he reached the rest of the group.

                "I win!"  Selphie shrieked, leaping up into the air.  Zell grabbed her arm to pull her to ground level.

                "Selphie, did you find Squall?"  Quistis asked impatiently.  The brunette's face fell instantly.

                "Uhhh…no."

                "I don't think he's here."  The breathless Irvine said.

                "Neither does Rinoa."  Zell frowned, balling his fists up in anger.  He swung at the air, his eyes narrowed.

                "So, what now?"  Selphie asked.

                "Well, we should go to Balamb Garden and regroup.  I'm sure Headmaster Cid would love to help us out, maybe even lend us a SeeD to replace Squall for the time being."  Quistis replied.

                "You make Squall's disappearance sound like a burden."  Rinoa said angrily.

                "…"

**__**


	2. Retrieval

**_ Till the end of time: Chapter 2_**

**_ Retrieval_**

****

Balamb-100 hours 

"Quistis, it's past curfew. Why don't you tell me about the news tomorrow?" The new Headmaster, a man sent in from Timber.

"Sir, this is of utter importance. It cannot wait." The blonde adjusted her glasses.

"What is it, then?"

"Sir…" Quistis felt her voice shake. "We…we have lost Squall."

"What?!" The Headmaster's deep voice shook the floor. "How did this happen?!"

"Sir, it was inevitable…"

"How did it happen?!" He roared again.

"We were just walking, and…then he was gone…"

"…"

"It's like he just vanished. We split into search parties, but no trace of Squall was found, sir, not even footprints."

"I see." He began to calm, rubbing his chin. "Well, now since I cannot sleep, could you give me the details of this mission, this uncompleted mission, over a cup of coffee in the cafeteria?"

"Absolutely, sir." Quistis nodded.

"So." The Headmaster turned to the blonde. "Are you sure there's no way Squall made himself invisible?"

"Sir, so you really have to ask that kind of a question? Do you really think he's that kind of a person?"

"You're right, Quistis."

**Balamb Garden-1200 hours**

The new Headmaster started the meeting with a few simple questions: How they were, the outlook of the situation, and how they slept. Two were useless, but they were to lighten the mood. Quistis seemed jittery, jumpy, Selphie seemed high on sugar, Irvine was quiet as well as Zell, and Rinoa looked tired. There were dark circles around her eyes and they were half closed. The Headmaster saw that and tried to make the meeting quick.

"Now, I have learned that your party leader has gone missing and, as you all know, the leading must be transferred to another. In most cases, the leader would be Quistis, but the Garden needs her to be the Commander for the time being, so Zell will be your leader."

"Have you figured out where Nida's base is?" Irvine asked.

"Xu will give you those details." The Headmaster stepped aside to reveal Xu. Her brown hair lie smooth and calm at her shoulders.

"Nida's base lies in Toadstool Lake." She told everyone.

"But we were there already. There was nothing." Quistis said.

"The base lies not on ground or underground, but above the soils, in the air. Nida's base is called The Floating Dark Forest. To get there you must utter a single password at a certain spot. Then you will be taken there."

"Where would this spot be?" Zell asked.

"Adi is printing up the maps now."

"Who's Adi?"

"To replace Squall and Quistis," The Headmaster cut in. "Xu and Adi will be joining your party. For the time being, of course, until Squall is found."

"Yah! New party members!" Selphie cheered.

"Sir!" A girl dressed in a SeeD outfit ran up, her face curved in alarm. "A new enemy has been detected!"

"Who?" The Headmaster asked.

"Torie Aplis, sir. He is residing on the spot to summon the Floating Dark Forest!"

"Well, looks like it is time for battle, eh?" Irvine asked.

"Xu, go fetch Adi and make sure she brings the maps!" The Headmaster told Xu. She nodded and ran off.

(The spot to summon the Floating Dark Forest…could that be the cabin?)

"As soon as Adi and Xu get here, you must hurry and get to Toadstool Lake."

"Sir, here is a sensor." The female SeeD handed her Headmaster a small device, which he handed to Zell.

"Take good care of this. It will show you where power sources and humans are. With that and a map you'll get to Nida's hideout quickly."

"Sir!" Xu and another girl ran up. Zell presumed the other girl to be Adi. She was tall, about 5' 11" or 6' 0". Her brunette hair was extremely short, cut dangerously close to her scalp. She had narrow, black looking eyes, full pinkish lips, and a thin face. There was a strict and serious look to her, like Squall had.

"Zell." Zell offered his hand, but she didn't take it.

"Hurry!" The Headmaster pushed everyone to the Ragnarok.

"Do you have the maps?" Selphie asked as they ran. Adi nodded without looking over.

Since Nida had been revealed evil, a new SeeD named Rocky took over the position of flying the Ragnarok. Selphie, Zell, and Irvine all called him 'Rocket' for his speedy fast piloting and talking. The 15 year old had gotten through the flying courses at 13, but he was only licensed to fly at 15. He also piloted the Garden when he wasn't flying Ragnarok, and he trained two other students around the age of 16 to fly either the Ragnarok or the Garden.

"Whoo-hoo, we're flying!" Selphie cried as they took off.

****

** Ragnarok-1300 hours**

"I'm sorry you couldn't sleep very much." Xu apologized.

"No, I'm okay." Rinoa assured her. "Really."

"Then what are those circles under your eyes from?" Adi asked her. Her voice had no definite tone or mood at all.

"I just…I hope Squall is okay."

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Xu asked.

"No. I'm just so used to having him next to me…"

"That's what happens when you start dating. You become emotionally, mentally, and physically attached to him. Then when he breaks up with you, dies, or disappears, you break down, like a pathetic, shallow person." Adi frowned.

"You make relationships sound so cynical." Xu wrinkled her nose disapprovingly.

"I think they are."

"They aren't if Squall's in it." Rinoa said.

"That just makes them more so." Adi frowned. "And we can't all have him, thank Hyne."

"…"

Xu shifted uncomfortably at the silence that followed. Rinoa angrily glared at Adi, while Adi smirked back calmly, not the least disturbed by the furious stare she was receiving.

"We're here." Xu announced, clearing her throat, trying to make the thick silence more comfortable. It didn't work. Adi stood stiffly, still smirking at the black haired girl, who appeared to be getting upset.

(Why is she being so mean about her Commander? Is she just jealous of Rinoa?) Xu wondered.

"Let's go, Xu." Rinoa finally tired of the starting battle, and she pulled her friend out the door, frowning at Adi once more.

**Toadstool Lake-1330 hours**

"Who should keep the maps?" Xu asked as she and Rinoa, breathless, came running in the door, the swooshing noise of the door behind them.

"I will." Adi came in behind them, harshly pulling the maps from in between Xu's fingers.

"Where's the cabin?" Zell asked, walking over to the brunette girl and looking at the maps over her shoulder.

"Yeah! Let's blow stuff to smithereens!" Selphie leaped into the air.

"Just come on Sefie." Irvine didn't seem as animated as usual. "We've got to get Squall back."

(I bet Squall wouldn't be happy that everyone is depressed over his disappearance. Everyone is acting like he died and we're going to resurrect him. If only it were that easy… But I know I'm sad over this. I want him back. I want him here…with me…) Rinoa frowned, tears almost threatening to enter her eyes, dare she think any more.

"It's this way." Adi had pulled the maps away from Zell and now led the group out the door, guiding them towards the cabin that would be used to access the Floating Dark Forest.

**Toadstool Lake-1400 hours**

"Look! I see Torie!" Selphie cried, jumping up frantically. The blonde boy turned his head in the direction of Zell's party.

"Sefie! You gave away our position!" Irvine yelled angrily. Selphie shrunk back, perhaps realizing that she should keep her mouth shut.

Torie headed towards Zell, his eyes flaring in some unneeded anger that would have been meant for Squall, were he here.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Torie smiled cruelly. "Your friend is waiting for you."

"What friend?" Zell asked nastily, trying to contain the anger that would later come out by way of his fists.

"Fight me and find out."

(This guy really wants to fight, don't he?) Zell thought.

"Fine." Xu said.

"Gladly." Selphie pulled out Strange Vision, preparing to fight dirty.

Torie pulled out a double bladed sword and swung right away, just barely missing Zell's left arm.

Rinoa grabbed Shooting Star.

Zell readied Ehrgeiz.

Xu swung her heavy axe, which she called 'Kami."

Adi sheathed her unnamed sword.

Irvine fired a bullet to test Exeter.

"Ready?" Zell asked his group.

"Never been readier!" Selphie cried.

"Let's go!"

They pounded in on Torie; the sounds of guns and swords hitting air sifted into the distance. Torie swung at Zell, pausing the blonde's movements for a little while as he was pushed into the corner, but Irvine fired a bullet into Torie's right arm, and Torie swung around, flinging one end of the sword at the brunette who had hurt him.

Irvine fell, injured, onto the ground.

"Irvy!" Selphie called, casting a Curaga spell on her boyfriend.

"Selphie!" Irvine cried as Torie sliced a prominent red line across Selphie's back. She smashed him in the face with Strange Vision while Zell jumped onto his back and pounded random places. Irvine fired a bullet and hit the cut that had been inflicted by him earlier, reopening it.

Xu shoved her axe deep into a Grendel's belly-it had jumped out from behind a tree-and ran towards Torie. He reflected her away with a Protect and hastily cast a Reflect spell as he was hit with a Blizzaga spell, courtesy of Rinoa.

"We need Squall!" Rinoa cried in desperation as she pulled Shooting Star out of a tree stump.

"No! If you say that we need him, that means we've become dependant on him!" Xu cried.

"Is that bad?" Zell yelled from across the field, where he was fending off a Chimera.

"Yes, if he isn't here! That means we think we won't do as well if he isn't in battle with us, but we can do the same as we usually do, even without him!" Xu cried out in pain as Torie slashed her shoulder. Adi retaliated for her hurt friend by shoving the blade of her sword deep into Torie's stomach. He grunted, caught her arm, and then fell, lifeless, to the ground.

"Yah!" Selphie jumped once, then turned around to tend to Irvine, who had been injured by a stray Chimera. Adi took care of Xu, and Rinoa and Zell nursed each other-mostly Rinoa nursing Zell's fists from punching Torie's back so harshly.

A few Cura's and Curaga's were cast, and the party was in okay conditions.

"What friend was he talking about?" Xu asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Do you think it was…" Rinoa thought out loud. "…Squall?"

"Why would he let himself be captured by Nida?" Zell asked, confident that no one could hurt his friend if they tried their hardest.

"Maybe…he didn't." Rinoa said quietly.

The group was silent.

(If Nida's that powerful, then…how are we going to defeat him?)

"Maybe it isn't even Squall!" Selphie cheered, hopeful as always, although the doubt could be seen easily in her eyes.

"Who else could it be?" Zell asked her.

"…"

"Who else is right." A familiar voice said. Rinoa turned to see her boyfriend with his gunblade slung over his shoulder.

"Squall!" She ran up to hug him, but he fended her off, shoving her backwards into Irvine. Her face exploded with rage and astonishment, and she stood up forcefully, swiping at the air with fury.

"What's wrong with you?!" she asked, more out of sadness than anger.

"Nothing." He said quietly, stretching Lionheart to the sky. "Why do you ask?"

Zell almost exploded in Squall's face, seeing Rinoa's face the way it was at that moment. It wasn't even describable, with sadness, pain, suffering, and anger mixed together. It moved the blonde, and he stole a glance at Squall's face to see if he reacted even a little.

Squall didn't even falter. Instead he smirked at Rinoa, showing that he was, indeed, possessed completely.

"You-you pushed me!" Rinoa's lips began to tremble, and tears began to fall from her face, seemingly translucent.

Everyone's mouth was open in visible amazement and shock. No one even tried to stop Rinoa from coming at Squall-until he cruelly slashed her arm.

(What are they thinking, engaging in combat with each other?! They both know better!)

Zell saw the look of fury on both Squall's and Rinoa's face, and he changed his opinion.

(On second thought, I don't think they really care.)

Xu stepped forward, stopping Lionheart from slicing Rinoa into small pieces, but not for long. He hit 'Kami' away from Xu's hands, and it flew into the forest.

"Squall, we don't want to fight you!" Selphie cried, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. All she wanted now was to curl up in Irvine's arms; she was that shaken up.

"Too bad. I enjoy fighting with you." He swung at her, but she dodged, accidentally hitting him with Strange Vision. He retaliated angrily with a savage slice to her stomach, leaving a thin red line across the sunset-yellow fabric.

"Squall, don't do this! We don't want to fight you!" Irvine yelled. "Please stop!"

A single shot from Irvine's gun brought Squall to his knees, contradicting Irvine's words.

(I guess Nida's power made him weaker.)

Zell thought too soon, because Squall began to grow yellow. An energy burst exploded around his feet, and he flew towards Irvine.

(Oh no! He's going to use Renzokuken!)

Slash after slash followed, and then Squall's follow-up attack came. Of course, it was Lionheart.

After the extreme attack finished, Irvine fell over, one point away from being dead. Selphie hurriedly cast her remaining four Curagas and took another slash to the stomach, parallel to the other.

Adi quickly shoved her sword into Squall's left arm, rendering it useless. He backed away, his blue eyes flashing. He grabbed Lionheart-which he had dropped in the progress-and growled a threat.

"I'll let you off the hook-this time. _Next time you won't be so lucky!_" Squall regained his composure quickly and ran, disappearing once more into the distance.

"Hey! Come back! Squall!" Rinoa called to her boyfriend. When she turned around, there were tears streaking down her face.

"I want Squall back. I want my Squall." She walked towards a tree, slamming her fist hard into it.

"We'll get him back, Rinny!" Selphie cheered. "Just wait and see!"

"He doesn't want to come back to you." A raspy voice replied to an unasked question. "You hurt him."

"Seifer!" Zell readied Ehrgeiz, swinging at the air.

This time the battle started quickly, with no hesitation, because Seifer, as the entire group knew already, was a hostile character.

Xu swung angrily at Seifer, catching her blade in the tree the blonde enemy had been standing in front of. Rinoa lashed out at him, still bitter from the confrontation with Squall. She threw Shooting Star at him, only to find it tossed directly back at her. It slid back into its holster on her wrist, but not before Rinoa got a slice to her arm.

Zell pummeled Seifer as hard as he could manage-his fists still ached-while Selphie backed him up on the side.

Adi drove her sword into Seifer's leg and he howled, raising his sword to his defense and smacking hers away, then slicing her side as she turned to catch it. He spun around and pushed Selphie away. Her head hit a rock and she was out for the rest of the battle. Xu tried to run over to cure her, but Seifer stepped in the way, Zell still punching his back.

Rinoa jumped back into the fight and aimed Shooting Star at Seifer's neck. As she let it go, Seifer disappeared and loud, maniacal laughter could be heard. Then Nida stepped out from behind a tree.

"You fight well…for mortals. You hurt my pawns and now…you expect to get away with it?!" Nida screamed. "A sword through Seifer's leg…and a sword into Squall's arm. I should say, Adi…you would make a great member of my team. How about it?"

"…No! I fight for the side of good! Forever and for always!" Adi cried, much like a hero. Now that she had gotten dirty fighting, her cynical mask that she displayed to the public had come off, and she was open.

"Now, now. What is good, really? To Seifer and Squall, I am a good man. And to them you are evil." Nida smiled at Rinoa, as though he could actually feel and understand the pain she was feeling at the moment. She aimed Shooting Star at him and let it go, but he easily dodged it.

"You know I'm right." Nida said, his grin widening as he shifted his gaze to Zell.

"No. Whoever does the good deeds, whoever defeats the evil, they are good." Xu stepped up in defense.

(Why are we sitting here? We could have killed this dude by now!)

"So? If I defeat you I am good.?"

"If we defeat you, we will become heroes once more." Rinoa stuck her tongue out, thinking she had Nida trapped.

(She's hiding her feelings. I know she collapsing inside, I can tell.)

"Oh really? Ho can you defeat me if you cannot find me?" The dark haired teki snapped his fingers and disappeared from view. Before she realized her was gone, Adi ran at the tree and hit it at the same instant he vanished. She felt her sword hit him though; she just didn't know where. As her sword hit the tree, the green leaves on the top began to fall from the impact, and about five feet of the tree-branches and center alike-began to fall towards them. As Irvine rushed to get out of the way, Rinoa screamed in unison with Xu…and Zell caught the branch in mid-air.

"Yeah Zell!" Xu cheered, raising her arms to help lower the tree to the ground. Rinoa walked over to Selphie, still shaking, to check out the young girl's condition, and Adi followed, keeping her eyes away from the fallen tree.

"Hey Xu." Zell turned to the girl, his face business-like. "Can we go get hot dogs now? I'm starved!"

**Toadstool Lake-1830 hours**

"What does the map say? I'm so lost." Selphie was healed now, by way of Rinoa's healing magic. Unfortunately for them, Rinoa was the only one left with healing magic, as the others had used theirs in battle.

Now they were standing by the cabin, unaware of what to do. They had received directions on how to access the Floating Dark Forest, but when they had completed the procedures, nothing had come. Nothing had happened. It was completely silent.

"Guys, I don't know…" Irvine frowned.

"Know what?" Zell asked, his mouth beginning to feel dry. He was thirsty, and the only liquid they had was the crimson blood all over their clothes.

"If…Nida's base is here. The locators aren't picking up any human activity."

"Did you ever once think that Nida and Seifer and anyone else affiliated with them is either immune to our sensors or they aren't human and can't be detected with normal equipment?" Xu asked.

"They're still human…" Selphie's voice trailed off as she watched Adi walk over to a tree and lean on it.

"We should be able to track them…even if Nida isn't human, Seifer still is. He bled." Xu said.

"…" Adi shifted, and Rinoa looked over at her.

"What? Were you going to say something?" she asked.

"Do you think that perhaps we can't track them because they aren't here?"

Everyone else froze, obviously showing that they had not considered that possibility. Xu took the sensor from Irvine, whom had borrowed it from Adi, and looked at it.

"I'll scan the world for someone with Seifer's energy level."

They paced the ground for a few seconds until Xu looked up from the tiny device.

"I know where they are."

_**Author's notes: So, I apologize for the wait. I've been extremely busy with my summer homework, and yoga, and writing my Pretear fic that I didn't have time to type this up. Yes, I've had it done for at least two weeks, I just didn't get it typed up. I made a lot of changes to it anyway, so the wait might have been longer. Anyway, I hope you like it, and the next update might not be for a while, because I am now writing this on the computer, and I only get 2-3 hours a day, and I'm going to be needing that for other projects of mine.**_

**_So, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll try and get to the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye!_**

**_ Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo _**

****


End file.
